ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Artpop (album)
Artpop (stylized as ARTPOP) is the upcoming fourth studio album by Lady Gaga, to be released in 2013 in two volumes. ARTPOP is described as a project with an application being developed and two albums being announced so far. The recording of the album began in 2011 through spring 2013 while Gaga was on tour promoting "Born This Way" and after cancellation. The lead single will be released in 2013 and the album will drop in the summer of the same year. Background & recording Shortly after the release of Born This Way in May of 2011, Gaga revealed in interviews that she was ready to make another album. During an interview in the press room of the 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards, held on June 19, 2011, Lady Gaga announced that she had already begun writing new songs. Over the course of the year, through various interviews, Gaga talked about continuously writing more and more material for a future album. On March 23rd, Gaga tweeted "#MyFavoriteGagaAlbumIs The next one." 12:34 PM via web Producers Gaga confirmed the involvement of the same producers for Born This Way: RedOne, DJ White Shadow and Fernando Garibay with two new producers being Zedd and Madeon respectively. When asked about his contribution by MTV News to the project RedOne revealed: : “''We couldn’t get together in the studio but we’ve been sending ideas back and forth, and it’s very focused on writing really good songs and, of course, with the vibe of different sounds, different kinds of productions.” On November 18, 2012, Gaga commented on strange song title being registered and attributed to her on BMI through Little Monsters by a post title "BMI Rumors": : ''i've seen them on twitter, and all of the "leaking titles" or "collaborations" rumored are completely untrue. the only writers i've collaborated with are my producers (you know i write my own stuff) and you know the producers i've worked with so far (except a few)--and they have not worked with any artists before me anyways...thats all! : In February 2013, Zedd Stated In An Interview During A Panel Of Questions: : "For me, it's the biggest honor as not many people get to work with one of the biggest artists in the world. It's even better that I was a huge fan of GaGa before and it was a dream of mine to produce a song for her. In that sense, the pressure on it is huge! That said, the fact that she is so open-minded musically and creatively has made it easier in some ways." "She wants me to do the craziest songs I can possibly do. I'm not thinking about fitting a shoe on the right foot. We're doing something completely unique and what we think is new. She's not been saying, 'You need to please my fans so make the songs sound like this', we've just made music. I think GaGa did exactly what she wanted with Born This Way and I think that's the only way you can be a true artist. It's the same with ARTPOP, she's just doing what she wants to do." "We've actually been together for most of the sessions. We spent a few months together in LA a while ago and then I went on tour with her in Asia for almost two months. After the shows we would set up a studio and work on the track. We tried to avoid working solely over email as it's hard to bounce off each other's ideas that way." "It was. We laid down the musical parts and then I could clean it up in a proper studio afterwards. Seriously, we've been working with the worst speakers you can imagine! That said, her lyrics or vocals won't sound any worse just because she did it in a hotel." '' : On March 20th 2013, Madeon Stated: : "''She's great. She's a really, really interesting and nice person. From a personal standpoint it's been hugely admirational, to be like, 'Wow - you're at this level of super, ultimate fame - and there's this aura of superstardom - and you're still an engaging and nice person'. So that was really humbling." ''He continued, "Professionally, I think she's amazing. She would come out of a show after singing'' live for three hours and giving it everything, but just go straight to the studio and record She would still give everything - even on the demo take! She's really impressive." Inspiration In an interview with Access Hollywood in 2012, Gaga describe themes which were being explored for the album: : "I'm fascinated with the decay of the blonde pop icon and how culture loves to build and give birth to fantasies and then destroy them and what that means. It's something I want to explore on my next album.” The theme described match the lyrics of "Princess Die" and apart from that song, the information revealed later in the year indicated a less darker tone. It is unknown if these songs written with that theme are still considered or were discarted. On July 8, 2012, before performing "Princess Die" during The Born This Way Ball Tour, Lady Gaga reluctantly revealed what she felt about the next album "I feel that when I wrote Born This Way, I demonstrated a sense of maturity, and I feel that on the next album, there’s a lack of maturity.” During the Born This Way Ball, Gaga revealed that the inspiration for the album was "possibilities". On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she revealed that the album was inspired by the kind of music she has been creating and the genre she has built. On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she explained the title to fans through a chat on Little Monsters saying "Artpop could mean anything, pop art was a movement in the '70s that is still alive now." On October 30, Gaga further confirmed that the album will feel like a "piece" similar to how the album Born This Way and the songs were interlinked to each other. Songs Artpop : Main article: Artpop On August 3, 2012, on Little Monsters, Gaga posted a lyric fron the song: "We could, we could, belong together, ARTPOP." Each of Lady Gaga's past three albums have a song title like the album's title. On December 28, 2012, on Twitter, Gaga posted another song lyric: "I try to sell myself but i am really laughing, because i just love the music not the bling - ARTPOP 2013" Princess Die : Main article: Princess Die In an interview with Vanity Fair for the January 2012 issue, it was revealed that Gaga was working on a song inspired by Princess Diana. The interviewer described Gaga playing an acoustic version of the song during the interview: :"Gaga went to the piano to play us a new song she was working on about Princess Diana--a song about fame and celebrity death. Even in its rough stages, it has her trademark catchy chorus, and she sang the sad slightly bitter lyrics in full voice." Lady Gaga debuted the song "Princess Die" on June 27, 2012, at the Rod Laver Arena performance of The Born This Way Ball Tour, but she said she was unsure if the song would make it onto her album. In October, Gaga confirmed that the "slow" tempo version was still not included but a new "uptempo" version might make the album. Collaboration with Kendrick Lamar In 2012, Gaga revealed that she worked with Kendrick Lamar on songs which one intented for his album, "PARTYNAUSEOUS" which in the end, due to time restraint did not make his album. A different untitled song was revealed by Vincent Hertbert to be considered on ARTPOP. Collaboration with Azealia Banks In 2012, Gaga recorded "Ratchet" and "Red Flame" with Azealia Banks. Gaga confirmed later that she have written a lot of material for the album and is not sure if any of the songs with Azealia will make the album. Tea : Main article: Tea She revealed the song title "Tea" and some of the lyrics via Twitter on October 11, 2012: : "its been oolong since i've had a sip and I get this feeling, i need a green detox the truth will be the winner tonight -from TEA on ARTPOP." **rq* On 29th October, Gaga sent sent a message to DJ Zedd on Twitter saying: "been listening to **rq* all day". Some fans believe this to be "Burqa", the title of a track on ARTPOP. The song title "Burqa" was also mentioned during Monstervision No.8, as she asked Terry Richardson "Are you singing Burqa?" during the clip. This speculation was furthered when Joe Germanotta told fans that "Burqa" was the best song on ARTPOP. G.U.Y. (Girl Under You) : Main article: G.U.Y. (Girl Under You) She revealed the song title in an interview with Stylist magazine. Shortly after the publication of the article, Gaga published a message on Little Monsters: "They got the title wrong. its G.U.Y (Girl Under You) :)" In the comments, fans asked who was the producer behind the song and Gaga revealed that it is Zedd. Sex Dreams Gaga revealed the lyrics to a new song title 'Sex Dreams' via twitter on February 6, 2013. '' "We could be caught, were both convicted criminals of thought. -Sex Dreams #ARTPOP"'' Related facts *While appearing on Alan Carr: Chatty Man, Gaga revealed that she played a song for Elton John and asked him to sing it as a duet with her. She later stated in a December 2011 interview on the On Air with Ryan Seacrest that she wrote Elton's lyrics, but he was free to change his lines if he wants too. *July 21: Jean-Charles de Castelbajac tweeted that he was working on a outfit for Lady Gaga's next video. He collaborated with her on "Telephone" and she also wore some of his creations in the past. *On July 25th, Douglas Aldrich, the guitarist of Whitesnake, recorded him playing the guitar on a track. *On September 20, Vincent Herbert confirmed that 6 to 7 songs were being considered (recorded) to be included. He also revealed that Gaga and Kendrick Lamar recorded a song for ARTPOP. *On October 23, Lady Gaga tweeted a fan confirmation that ARTPOP will see the continuation of the Telephone video. It is not confirmed if Beyoncé will return. Release In January of 2012, when asked about her plan for the year with The Insider, Gaga revealed her intention to release a new album, in addition to embarking on The Born This Way Ball Tour. On July 26th, Gaga revealed on Little Monsters, that the album would be out before spring of 2013, with the lead single scheduled for a late 2012 release. Later, she announced that she wanted to wait a new year in order to get a fresh start which meant to postpone the single to 2013 and the album until later in the year. Title On June 8th, Gaga posted on Twitter that she had played the new record with her label and will release the title of the album in September. On June 29, 2012, Gaga sent pizza and wine along with a tweet and a handwritten notes: :""Sending down pizzas for Melbourne monsters at the hotel. Eat up, warm up I love u! Keep singing its divine! ". 3:21 AM via Twitter for iPad :"Dear Little Monsters, sending you love and pizza. Stay warm and enjoy. Thank you for all your lovely songs and dedication. Love + ARTPOP. Lady Gaga. June 29 2013" On July 26, 2012, Gaga also hinted that the name of the album was short and that some fans already figured it out. On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she reveals that "Artpop" is the new album title and she got a tattoo of the name. On August 5, 2012, she tweeted that she wants the album to have all capitalized letters, so she wants it to be designed as "ARTPOP". Artwork On August 30, 2012, Gaga explained on a picture comment on Little Monsters that the cover of the album will be colorful. Format On October 11, Gaga tweeted "do you now how hard it is to have albums+albums of new music that i can't play u. let me just lay on the floor + cry *stupid popstar rules*" On October 30, Gaga revealed in the chat on Little Monsters that: : "The album is not one kind of music. ... I think I'm going to release 2 volumes: ARTPOP volume 1, ARTPOP volume 2. I would put on second volume maybe like 6 months after first? The difference between the 2 volumes... well it's the music but I can't decide how to tracklist it yet." She then explained her idea so far consisted of "sort of thinking that VOL.1 should have all the commercial songs, and then save the experimental material. To be honest, even the experimental stuff is catchy. Its just a bit more modern and you never know if radio is ready. " App On September 5, 2012, Gaga revealed through Little Monsters her plan to release an application for computers, mobile such as Android and iOS (iPhone/iPad). The application would include the album along with interactive chats, films for every song, extra music, content, Gaga inspired games, fashion updates, magazines. On September 6, 2012, Gaga responded to the comments left by fans following her announcement and stated that she believes that "applications" are the future of music as the way to sell albums. She clarified that Artpop is a project and the app is one of the many upcoming projets related to it. On October 17, 2012, Gaga posted on Little Monsters and crossposted it on Twitter ("selfie #littlemonsters http://littlemonsters.com/post/507ecac462d66da908002a2e") with the following caption: "ARTPOP app meeting in an hour. Leave your ideas below so Haus can take notes". It is unknown if this was the first or a follow up meeting. On October 29, Gaga commented that the app "IS COMING ALONG AMAZING" and that she fly back to Chicago often to see Taylor and to work on the app. She also added that the developers involved are "all like 22 old and genius kids". Films On July 25, 2012, Gaga revealed her plans to release a film for each track on the fourth album. She further revealed that she has yet to decide whether there will be one or more films for each track. The following day, Gaga released the first episode of "Monstervision", the name is a mix between "Monsters" (fans) and "Gagavision" (her online series). She announced a contest to select a fan to direct one of the films for the album. Credits *Executive producer, A&R — Vincent Herbert (Streamline Records) *Management — Troy Carter (Atom Factory) Category:Albums